


决绝  ABO  chapter 春风一度

by huoxingleto



Category: huoxingleto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoxingleto/pseuds/huoxingleto





	决绝  ABO  chapter 春风一度

联盟华国首都，沃兹饭店。  
遮光窗帘完美地隔绝一切光线，分明已是正午时分，套房里仍是暗沉沉的，缓缓流动的空气中弥漫着朗姆酒的味道，仔细一闻似乎还能品出些许樱桃的酸甜气息。  
Kingsize大床上，两具身躯还纠缠着。  
南觉缓缓张开双眼，迷蒙之间还想着怎么这么热啊，智能管家是不是又罢工了啊。  
如此想着，逐渐恢复清明的南觉认命地伸出手四处摸索便携光脑，想要重新设定室内温度，胡乱地转动着手腕，就在此时，指尖碰到了什么毛茸茸的事物，那是头发的触感，有什么人正躺在自己身旁。  
这一认知彻底唤回了南觉所有的神识，理智回笼。  
南觉偏过头一看，入目的是一片光裸的脊背，丝质绒被松松搭在腰间，更衬得白色皮肤上的道道渗着血迹的抓痕尤为扎眼。  
南觉瞪大眼睛死死盯着那几道要命的血痕，下意识地举起自己的手一眼不错地打量，那是双白皙纤长的手，指甲修剪得十分齐整，隐隐泛着健康的薄粉色光泽，美中不足的是指甲盖里还残留着些许未干透的血迹。  
出生以来三十年间从未爆过粗口的南觉，生平第一次有了骂人的冲动。  
南觉无力地收回手，正欲起身的当口，一双手越过凌乱的绒被而来精确地掐住南觉的腰，眼前一瞬眩晕闪过，下一秒南觉就被按倒回床上，紧接着脖颈出发出啧啧的亲吻声，方才触摸过的触感再次回归，那弄得南觉鼻尖痒痒的头发纵然是在昏暗的套房里也闪烁着麦子般的金色光泽。  
南觉登时就愣了，那张逐渐贴近的脸轮廓尤其分明。此刻望向自己的双眼炽烈而明亮。  
到底怎么会变成现在这个状况的，可无论南觉如何拼命地去回想昨晚的光景，可就是像被设定回出厂设置的扫地机器人一般，毫无痕迹残留。  
昨晚收到曲亦的分手留言后奔去常去的会员制清吧借酒浇愁，之后乘上酒吧经理为自己叫的悬浮车，到这里为止尚且印象分明，之后的记忆就如同脱落的皮肤屑，散得一干二净。  
至今为止，千杯不醉的自己怎就突然醉得这样不省人事了。  
南觉今年才三十岁，以联盟25岁成年的标准来说，他还是个小年轻呢。  
二十岁扎进娱乐圈这个大染缸，诱惑无处不在，他却还是坚定地投身自己热爱的演艺事业，三度摘下最佳男主角桂冠,出演的电影在联盟其他星系乃至帝国都广受好评，可以说，他，南觉是个业务能力拔群，颜值身材完美的新鲜影帝。  
南觉的人生走马灯匆匆掠过，感受到正在自己身上作乱的另一个人，方才回归现实。  
满脑门官司还没理清，男人的亲吻又追赶而来，温热的唇细细舔舐着，试探着进入更深处。南觉偏头试图逃离这个亲吻，腰身却被紧紧攥着，如墨黑发已被揉得一团乱。  
微微弓着的双腿间不知何时插入了男人遒劲大腿，随着男人每一次动作，腿根就传来尖锐的疼痛,下腹上还被一根硬挺滚烫的东西杵着。  
南觉下意识绷直后背并紧双腿奋力推开得寸进尺的男人，动作迅速地从床上蹦了下来，头也不回地飞奔进浴室，啪嗒一声甩上门。  
倚着门捂住胸口粗粗喘气，大约三五分钟过去了，这才缓步走到洗手台前，镜子里映着的自己浑身赤裸，吻痕遍布，从未被使用过的地方就这样被人粗暴地蹂躏了，下身那处窄窄小小的地方一阵刺痛，混着润滑的黏液还不断地顺着大腿根流下，啪嗒啪嗒落到光滑地面。  
这光景着实令人愤怒又羞耻。  
扭过头不再去看镜子里那副不人不鬼的模样，径直打开花洒，动手清理残余的痕迹，试着努力去思考接下来该怎么办。  
要先打电话给池毅吗？不可以,一定会被他骂个半死。  
是我先勾引他的吗？还是被他引诱的？  
最难以理解的是明明我乘坐悬浮车回家了，究竟是在哪儿捡到这么个人啊？  
南觉心怀侥幸的盯着浴室的们……要是等会自己推开门出去的时候那个男人就这样消失了多好啊。  
只是春风一度的一夜情对象，没有任何后续就这样从自己眼前消失吧。  
那样就好了。  
哈，南觉重重的吸了一口气，抬手抚上颈后脆弱的腺体，薄薄的软肉泛着热气，一场情事过后，体温升高再正常不过，幸好还完整，没有被标记。  
又叹了口气，对自己和一个连长相都记不得的陌生人上了床这件事，南觉直到现在还是难以接受。  
换个角度想想算是圆了自己前日三十岁生日时许下的愿望，成为了一个真正成熟的omega了，熟得不能再熟了，真的。  
正当南觉深陷自嘲无法自拔之时……咚咚，敲门声响起，不急不缓，堪堪三下。  
“南觉，你还好吗？先出来好不好？”男人的声音隔着门板传过来，带着颗粒感的低哑声线正是南觉钟爱的那一款。  
这可真是要了老命了。  
“南觉，你应一声。”  
那声线继续剥夺着南觉余额不多的清醒。  
来回踌躇片刻，南觉抓过一旁的浴袍裹上，深吸一口气后打开门。  
男人只穿着一件T恤立在门口，麦子般的金发凌乱着，轮廓鲜明的面容间那双深潭幽绿的眼睛分外抢眼，他的身高也让南觉惊讶，躺在一张床上时还看不出来，从他俯视净身高179cm的自己的样子来看，粗略估计他可能有近190 cm。  
“还好吗？南觉。”男人轻唤着他姓名。  
南觉这才后知后觉地紧张起来微微抬头瞥了眼男人，又迅速垂下头。  
支支吾吾，也说不出话来。巴掌大的脸还是因为羞耻而涨得嫣红。  
结果这么尴尬着只得鸵鸟似的更深地垂下眼，可就在这时，带着热意的指尖轻轻摩挲着自己的脸颊。  
“十五分钟了，你进去浴室后一直没有动静，我担心你是不是晕倒在里面了所以才来看看。对不起，是我昨晚太胡来了。”  
“没……没什么大碍……”南觉话说到一半才反应不过来不妥，自动咽下后半句。鬼的没大碍，现在还疼着呢。  
男人似是被他这迷糊的状态逗笑了：“抱歉。我好像不太能冷静下来。从昨晚开始就像在梦境中一般。”  
许是男人语气中的浓浓眷恋惊扰了南觉钝钝的心脏，缓缓抬起头，静静望向那双浅绿眼瞳，他还是第一次这么直观地感受到，原来真的会有人的眼睛像幽深的绿潭一般蜷伏着看不懂的情绪。  
这样近距离的看着，看着，察觉到男人要靠过来了的时候，自己已经被他圈进了怀里。  
不给人反应的机会，再次俯身吻过来，就算挣扎着别开脸，脖颈上锁骨上还是难逃肆虐。耳垂，下巴，嘴角，到处肆意亲吻的男人刚被南觉扯开一点点距离，就立刻将南觉打横抱离地面，南觉下意识的就搂紧了他的脖子。  
男人稳稳抱着怀里的人，缓缓踱步回卧室，Omega的直觉告诉南觉，以这个姿势走到床边的话，自己的屁屁怕是又要遭殃。  
“我，我要去客厅喝水。南觉大声喊道。  
男人一下子停下了脚步，低头神色不明地看了南觉一眼，然后真的就如他所愿的改变了方向。  
呼，南觉暗自松了一口气。可惜一口气还没松到底，南觉很快就领悟到这里其实和床上并没有两样。  
男人轻轻地将南觉放到皮质沙发上，单膝跪在沙发脚下，动作娴熟地撩起南觉身上本就松垮的浴袍。  
“不可以”南觉紧抓着浴袍带子，试图喝止男人突如其来的侵犯行为。  
双手从浴袍带子上撤了回来，男人碧绿双眼直直盯着南觉。  
南觉撇开眼不去探究他眼底的情绪，扯过垮了半边的浴袍前襟，将带子在腰上绕了四圈打了个坚固的结。然后小幅度地挪动饱受摧残的屁屁在沙发一遍并拢双腿坐了起来。  
目光扫过脚边的木制茶几上，乱七八糟地散落着些啤酒瓶和碳酸水兑白酒的空罐子。  
可南觉却完全没有喝过这些酒水的记忆。  
男人凝视南觉许久，之后站起身，朝客厅对面的厨房走去。再回来时手里拿着一杯放了蜂蜜的温水递给南觉。随后贴着南觉坐在沙发上，就连喝水都被他一眼不错地注视着，南觉心上涌出危机感，担心他会趁自己喝水的间隙对自己下手，因而一直没松开举着杯子的右手。  
男儿把手覆在南觉空着的左手背上，除此之外，没有旁的动作。  
南觉不动声色的小小呼了口气，一边不停地咕咚咕咚地喝着蜂蜜水，一边偷偷用余光观察起身旁的人，男人身材高大，宽肩窄腰，薄薄肌肉均匀地覆盖在白皙皮肤上，线条流畅完美。  
的确是具A极了的肉体。视线逡巡至松散开的T恤下面，两条长腿毫不遮掩，下腹处金色密林的那玩意儿此刻正生机蓬勃着。  
猝不及防地来了个见面礼，南觉羞红了脸急忙偏过头。  
明明喝着水，喉咙里的躁意却丝毫没有得以平歇，南觉继续猛灌着水，然而几百毫升的一杯水又哪能禁得住他这样牛饮。  
意识到杯子里的水已经空了的瞬间，男人就抢先将杯子从南觉手上抢了过去，搁在了一旁的茶几上。  
南觉被他这操作弄得心慌，抬脚就想跑，男人却动作迅速地掐住腰将南觉从沙发上拉到了自己怀里，南觉一撞到他身上就被宽阔胸膛覆盖，略带厚茧的大手避开被南觉系得死紧的浴袍带子，转而从浴袍下摆向上翻卷，男人细细摩挲着一览无遗的光洁长腿，绿潭幽深的眼睛里蔓延出一股蓄势待发的欲望。  
“等一下”南觉一下子慌了，破喉而出的声音都嘶哑了。  
“我，我有话和你说！”南觉双手抵着男人的肩，扣在肩窝上的指尖小幅地颤抖着。  
男人动作停止了，浅绿的眼睛望着南觉。"别怕，我不进去，只是摸摸，亲亲它，还很疼吧。"  
男人带着颗粒感的低哑声线软了下来，喃喃诱哄，带着茧子的指尖轻轻揉弄着南觉的后穴，  
”南觉，别害怕我。”言罢，再次俯身压过来。


End file.
